Millbee
Millbee is a member of MindCrack. Biography Joining the group in June 2012, Millbee brought a kooky brand of humor to the group many are still trying to understand. Hailing from Wales, Millbee is well known for his Katawa Shouju series, which actually resulted in his channel temporarily being banned. He played in his first MindCrack Ultra Hardcore in Season 8, and after missing seasons 12-15 returned in Season 16 with Kurt's long time friend Brian and BTC. Appearances *''MindCrack Minecraft UHC 17 - E01- Duplication'' *''MindCrack Minecraft UHC 17 - E02 - Over Our Heads'' (In chat) *''MindCrack Minecraft UHC 17 - E03 - No Sheating'' (In chat) *''SpeedRunners with Orange Wool - 01 - Commie'' *''SpeedRunners with Orange Wool - 02 - Robuttock'' *''SpeedRunners with Orange Wool - 03 - Salty'' *''SpeedRunners with Orange Wool - 04 - Sweeps'' *''SpeedRunners with Orange Wool - 05 - Final Destination'' *''SpeedRunners with Orange Wool - 06 - Get Drilled'' *''SpeedRunners with Orange Wool - 07 - Cheeseball'' *''SpeedRunners with Orange Wool - 08 - GG Jar Jar'' *''SpeedRunners with Orange Wool - 09 - We're So High'' *''SpeedRunners with Orange Wool - 10 - NPR Tarzan'' *''SpeedRunners w/ MCGamer, Millbee & Avidya - 11 - Sucker Face'' *''SpeedRunners w/ MCGamer, Millbee & Avidya - 12 - Main Course'' *''SpeedRunners w/ MCGamer, Millbee & Avidya - 13- Choked'' *''MindCrack Minecraft Charity UHC #ForTheKids - Part 1'' *''SpeedRunners w/ Orange Wool - 14 - Get Blued'' *''MindCrack Minecraft Charity UHC #ForTheKids - Part 2'' (In chat) *''MindCrack Minecraft Charity UHC #ForTheKids - Part 3'' (In chat) *''SpeedRunners w/ Orange Wool - 15 - Nerf Kurt'' *''MindCrack Minecraft Charity UHC #ForTheKids - Part 4'' (In chat) *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 16 - Feeling It'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 17 - All Alley'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 18 - Hooker's Ball'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 19 - Bizzaro'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 20 - Molasses Mode'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 21 - Passion of MC'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 24 - Temporary Return'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 25 - VIP Room'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 26 - Desperation Hook'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 27 - Remain Focused'' *''MindCrack UHC 19 - E01 - Jungle Boy'' (In chat) *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 28 - Critical Swing'' *''MindCrack UHC 19 - E02 - Marco, Polo'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 29 - Library Closed!'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 30 - From Downtown'' *''MindCrack UHC 19 - E04 - Early Celebration'' (In chat) *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 31 - Fajesus'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 32 - Cheaty Chicken'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 33 - Nominal Oprah'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 34 - Just Give Up'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 35 - Gambling Moose'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 36 - Illuminati'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 37 - Kite Flying'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 38 - Wrong Way'' *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 01 - The Killer Rabbit'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 39 - Left Shark'' *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 02 - He's Flaming'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 40 - Hat Trick'' *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 03 - Let's Leave'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 41 - Ornery'' *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 04 - Stone Sword'' *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 05 - Who's Left?'' *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 06 - Lone Wolf'' *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 07 - Nether Return'' *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 08 - Higher Ground'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 42 - Goat Strats'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 43 - Gang Beats'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 44 - End at Start'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 45 - Streaming'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 46 - Winning Block of Ice'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 47 - Vanilla Edition'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 48 - Gift Giving'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 48 - Gift Giving'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 49 - Amuse Bouche'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 50 - De-Thawed'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 51 - De-Millbee'd'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 52 - Bucket Brigade'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 53 - Bloop'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 54 - Business Shark'' *''PlayMindcrack UHC Livestream Archive - Part 4'' (Statue) *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 55 - Touched'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 56 - Nerf Drill'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 57 - Anti-Obama'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 58 - Neverending Intro'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 59 - Easter Chickens'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 60 - Not My Day'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 61 - Super Prototype'' *''SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 62 - Chicken Heisenberg'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - 63 - Narcissistic'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - 64 - Rocket Avoidance'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - 65 - Actor Obscenities'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - 66 - USB Disconnect'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - 67 - Totally Wicked'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - 68 - Astronauts Do It On Top'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - 69 - Experience Points Update!'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Raging Metallic Honeycomb'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Night Club, Day Club'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Revenge of the Boxes'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Another Smash Bros'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Physical Pelvis'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Summertime Pimps'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Millbee Must Be Stopped'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Shortcut Consensus'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Don't Play This Game, It's Great!'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Network Connectivity Issues'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Expiring Game Developers'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Fresh Blood for Luc J'adore'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - Very Important Person'' *''Let's Play SpeedRunners - High Level Plays!'' *''DUCK Game: A Game...with Ducks! - PART 1 (with the SpeedRunners crew)'' *''DUCK GAME: Nerf Millbee Already! - PART 2'' *''DUCK GAME: Knights in Ducking Armor - PART 3'' *''Sonic & All-Stars Racing - 01 - Sticking It To Nintendo!'' *''Kurt's Triumphant Return to SpeedRunners! "EVERYTHING'S CHANGED!"'' *''Kurt's Triumphant Return to SpeedRunners! "VR POUTINE!"''